


Every Year

by KangAshley



Series: 2018 [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Fireworks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: The four times Seongwoo and Daniel kissed at New Year's Eve and the one time they didn't.





	Every Year

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and this is the mess I made lol this isn't my best but I wrote a Christmas fic when Christmas isn't even my fave holiday so I thought I should make one for my actual fave holiday. Send me comments, the constructive criticism will help me a lot! Thank you for checking this fic out :)
> 
> Here's a playlist I made for this fic: [Every Year OST](https://open.spotify.com/user/bnsudsyahehw1lpad6vibukme/playlist/4p9SVY5d6WM9tMIwq24h4g)

**2014  
** Everyone above legal age at Jisung’s annual New Year’s Eve party was officially smashed, that much Daniel could tell. After Sungwoon was forced to make out with Jaehwan’s wrist in their stupid modified version of spin the bottle, it was his turn. Daniel spun the empty beer flask and rolled the dice with body parts on it. Soon enough, he was supposed to kiss someone on the lips and that someone was… Jaehwan again.

“Oh hell no!” Jaehwan slurred. “There is absolutely no way I am making out with God fucking Daniel.”

“And why is that?” Daniel sounded offended. He didn’t want to kiss Jaehwan either but seriously, Jaehwan was the one complaining here?

“No offense bro but you’re the last person on earth I would want to kiss,” Jaehwan said, scowling or at least Daniel thought he was. They were both too drunk to be certain.

“How am I supposed to not be offended?” Daniel asked but before he was given an answer, Daehwi had interrupted their game and told them there were around 25 seconds left until the new year. The rest of them immediately left the table to shout out the countdown. All of them except for Seongwoo, who Daniel remembered to be a few seats away but somehow they were next to each other now.

“You know,” Seongwoo began and Daniel swore he looked a little too sober for someone who took seven shots straight as a dare. “I would have kissed you.”

“Nine!” cried the boys, not noticing the tension between the two they left behind.

Daniel didn’t know what compelled him to ride along Seongwoo’s teasing.

“Six!”

“Then why don’t you?” Daniel asked before he could stop himself.

“Four!

“Why don’t I what?” Seongwoo asked back.

“One!”

“Kiss me-” Daniel was interrupted by a sloppy kiss placed square on his lips. 

 

**2015  
** “So how long have you and Ong been a thing?” Minhyun interrupted Daniel from his deep thinking with a question he didn’t really know the answer to.

“Uh, excuse me?” Daniel was beyond confused as to when there ever was a thing between them but the look Minhyun was giving him made him feel like he was guilty of a crime he didn’t even commit.

“You realize you’ve been staring at him for the past fifteen minutes that I’ve been talking to you, right?” Daniel flushed in embarrassment at Minhyun’s words.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered out a weak apology.

“Don’t be,” Minhyun smiled reassuringly. Daniel sighed in relief before the next set of words from Minhyun caught him off guard yet again. “I mean, we’re all used to it since you’ve been doing that for quite some time now.”

“Quite some time?” Daniel repeated. Minhyun nodded and nonchalantly said basically the whole year. Afterwards, Daniel excused himself and hung out in the lounge room so he could get a breather.

It was weird since a year ago was when they kissed. Well, Jisung liked to call it staining his precious eyes with something filthy while Jihoon pertained to it as them eating each other’s faces off. They were both drunk and it would never happen again is what Daniel would like to believe. So why would he still catch himself staring at Seongwoo’s lips a little too long?

He ruffled his hair in frustration and opted to just stare at the T.V. displaying the countdown parties happening all around. Just when Daniel thought he would finally have some peace of mind, the object of his inner conflict decided to waltz into the lounge room and sat next to him on the couch.

“Next year we should all go and watch fireworks outside for a change,” Seongwoo commented, eyes fixated on the screen.

“Yeah, I’m sure they’re prettier in person,” Daniel said, not really knowing what else to say or if he should be saying anything for that matter. And then, the countdown started but strangely enough both males didn’t move from where they were sitting.

“Ten!”

Daniel felt Seongwoo’s hand brushed his. He looked down to check if he wasn’t imagining things and sure enough their pinkies were now entwined.

“Seven!”

They locked eyes and Daniel’s heart dropped to his stomach. Why was Seongwoo looking at him like that?

“Five!”

Both of them inched closer to each other, holding their breath. They let their senses take over and their feelings told them that there should be less space between them and more touching.

“Two!”

Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, not wanting to be the one who seals the deal.

“One!”

For the second year in a row, they kiss.

 

**2016  
** Like how Seongwoo suggested last year, all eleven of them were now out in a park that held a firework show to welcome the coming year. They had been running around playing a modified version of tag (seriously, how does Jaehwan come up with all these weird varieties for traditional games?) and were all lying down lazily, just waiting for the show to start. Daniel’s head had been resting on Seongwoo’s lap which the older pet. If Daniel was a cat he would have purred from affection.

Daniel and Seongwoo had been dating for almost a year now. Sometimes Daniel still couldn’t believe that they were officially a couple like this whole thing was just a dream he would harshly wake up from but that hasn’t happened yet so he remained positive with their status. Although there was a feeling of dread he couldn’t quite shake off, it was moments like this when his insecurities about their relationship faded.

High off his own sudden feeling of fondness, Daniel sat up and faced Seongwoo.

“I have to tell you something.” Daniel suddenly blurted out, catching Seongwoo off guard.

“Go ahead,” Seongwoo said, a smile playing on his lips at the usual behavior Daniel displayed.

“I love you,” Daniel said in a voice of confidence Seongwoo hadn’t heard in a while. He was pretty sure Jisung was playfully gagging at their display of affection.

“I love you, too,” Seongwoo said softly.

“I’m not finished,” Daniel said, eyes still filled with determination. He had to get it off his chest.

“By all means, continue,” Seongwoo said, amusement glistening in his eyes.

“I really, really love you. I would say this over and over again even if Jisung-hyung gags for real out of the cheesiness of my words. Seongwoo, you genuinely mean a lot to me. And sometimes,” Daniel paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. “Sometimes I think I might be the only one who feels this way. But deep down I know that isn’t true.” Seongwoo looked a bit sad at Daniel’s statement.

“You think I don’t care for you as much as you do for me?” Seongwoo asked, making sure these were the real implication of Daniel’s words.

“A-ah, a little. But mostly the I love you part.” Daniel blushed.

“Daniel-” Seongwoo began but he was cut off at due to the last ten second of the year. They both looked around and everyone was up to their feet, staring at the sky so they followed suit.

“Seven!”

Daniel fidgeted awkwardly at the hem of his shirt, all confidence from a before vanishing. Seongwoo’s heart melted at the sight.

“Five!”

Seongwoo tugged at Daniel’s hand impulsively, then he held the other’s broad shoulders and smiled.

“Three!”

Seongwoo couldn’t wait any longer and pressed his lips against Daniel’s. In the background, the firework show had started but Daniel didn’t think much of it since he knew nothing could compare to the fireworks in his head, bursting at the sensation of their mouths moving against each other.

“I love you, a lot. I really, really do.” Seongwoo said when they pulled apart.

“Promise?” Daniel asked, but more to just milk the moment rather than actual assurance.

“A hundred percent certain.” Seongwoo grinned.

“Can they get a room?” Jihoon remarked at the side.

“Don’t ruin our hyungs’ beautiful moment!” Daehwi argued.

“Gee, what a hopeless romantic you are,” Woojin commented.

 

**2017  
** Daniel didn’t expect to spend his New Year at the airport. He drove Seongwoo there since his job demanded that he be relocated for at least half a year. That meant at least half a year of utter torture without Seongwoo by his side.

“I’m really sorry, Niel-ah,” Seongwoo said, a clear frown on his face.

“Ah, that’s alright.” Daniel smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s not like you could have done anything about it. It’s a good chance for your career as well.” They had talked about it for almost a month but Daniel still didn’t feel ready because apart from leaving the country, Seongwoo had told him he needed to leave their relationship as well. He told Daniel they would only be on a break until he came back, just so he could focus and not miss the younger so much he would fly back to the country as soon as he landed elsewhere.

Seongwoo cupped Daniel’s cheeks and wiped the tears Daniel hadn’t realized he spilled with both his thumbs.

“I’ll be back,” Seongwoo said, a gentle smile on his face. He had to be the strong one for the both of them.

“You promise right?” Daniel smiled weakly. Seongwoo answered with a soft kiss on his lips at the stroke of midnight.

“Have I ever broken a promise?” Before Daniel could answer, the passengers for Seongwoo’s flight were being called to board the airplane. In response, Daniel had hugged the other tightly, hoping that if he held on long enough that he wouldn’t go away. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen.

“I love you,” Daniel whispered into the hug.

“I love you, too,” Sengwoo said before gathering his things and moving to get on the plane that would separate them.

 

**2018  
** “Did you know Seongwoo-hyung was back?” Guanlin asked casually but Daniel was sure their older friends had put the kid up to it. Daniel stared at the beer Jisung decided to buy for the annual party and noticed it was Seongwoo’s favorite.

“Oh yeah, I heard about it earlier,” Daniel replied with an equal amount of nonchalance. Guanlin nodded and left Daniel to his drinking. Of course, he didn’t mention that earlier meant even before Seongwoo landed in the country since Daniel basically stalks his profile like the messed up ex-boyfriend-still-best-friend he was.

Yep, they officially called it quits while Seongwoo was in France. In line with being the sad stalker Daniel was, he also found out that Seongwoo had met someone while working there and, well, needless to say, Daniel had been replaced.

“H-hyung,” Jinyoung caught his attention. Of course, they still continued to send the younger ones so Daniel would remain soft.

“Hm?”

“We wanted you to know that, uh, Seongwoo said he was almost here and he brought his… girlfriend for, uh, us to meet.” And it was a damn smart move they asked Jinyoung to tell him because if it had been anyone else their age Daniel would have thrown a fit with the countless emotions he was feeling right now.

“Thanks,” Daniel said. Jinyoung pretended he didn’t hear his voice crack and went off. Daniel downed the drink in his hand in one go. A few moments and a bottle later, Daniel heard the commotion at the front of the house that signaled Seongwoo had arrived.

“Sorry for being fashionably late,” Seongwoo said easily like his world was all bursts of sunshine and rainbows while Daniel was close to breaking down.

“Yeah, right. You realize that it’s almost midnight, right?” Minhyun jabbed at his side maybe a little harder than necessary.

“This your girl?” Jaehwan asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Daniel knew it was fake and was grateful that even though Jaehwan was an ass, he was on Daniel’s side. But he wished there weren’t even sides to choose from.

Whatever else they said, Daniel didn’t care much and blocked it out. Blocked all of it out. He finished another bottle but he wished he was a little drunker. He was too sober to put up with this bullshit. He stood up to get his coat and maybe have a walk to clear his head but he didn’t notice Seongwoo was in front of him until a hand was placed on his shoulder. The grip was much looser than the one at the airport a year ago.

“Hey,” Seongwoo said carefully. Daniel just smiled in return, not really wanting to say anything because he was afraid his voice would give it away. Seongwoo let his hand drop to his side and they just stared at each other awkwardly.

“Daniel,” he hated how he still loved the way his name sounded on Seongwoo’s tongue. “I’m really sorry. Things just happened and I didn’t expect anything.” Daniel raised a hand to stop Seongwoo from speaking. He wasn’t drunk enough to have this conversation with him.

“It’s fine,” Daniel said, he couldn’t say more or else he’s be left vulnerable. Seongwoo looked at him in a way that Daniel felt small because he knew Seongwoo was trying to figure out what was going on in his head. That was when the countdown started.

“I’m gonna go,” Daniel said quickly and reached for his coat hanging behind the wall Seongwoo was standing by.

“Eight!”

“Daniel,” Seongwoo called out softly and it fucking hurt Daniel physically to hear him say it like that and knowing it didn’t mean anything more than a friend concerned about his friend.

“Seven!”

“Seongwoo-ssi!” his girlfriend called him from across the room, she was making long strides to get to him.

“Four!”

“I’ll be back. That’s a real promise.” Daniel said a little bitterly as he put on his coat.”

“Two!”

Whatever Seongwoo was going to say had died when his girlfriend kissed him. Daniel looked away, not wanting to witness something like that. It felt absolutely terrible his heart was breaking over something Seongwoo wouldn’t think much of.

Daniel left and spent the rest of the night getting wasted at a bar a couple blocks from Jisung’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, you deserve a cookie (this was SO BAD LOL). If you want to check out my twitter, check me out here: [[x]](https://twitter.com/loveongnieI). And if you're gonna type it in manually that's @loveongnieI (note: the last letter L is actually a capital "i" /sigh/ the current loveongniel ain't even active smh).


End file.
